1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape storage, carrying, and dispensing device referred to hereinafter as a tape tender. More specifically, it relates to a tape tender for non-adhesive plastic barricade and identification tape. Such tape is commonly used by police, construction companies, fire departments, utility companies, and other organizations having the need to post temporary warning barricades and the like. Even more specifically, an improved tape reel dispenser having excellent portability and a superior tape cutting mechanism is disclosed.
The fields of construction, police and fire protection, and public utility provision are seen as the most likely benefactors of the unique advantages of the instant invention. However, many other fields, such as crowd control at large entertainment events, could find potentially beneficial uses for this invention.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for dispensing and transporting spools of plastic web material are old and well known in the prior art. The best known example is probably the familiar SARAN WRAP combined packaging box and dispenser. SCOTCH tape dispensers are another common example. There abound numerous other examples of dispensing devices of wound reels of flat sheet material of indeterminate length. A common feature of all these devices is that they must provide some means of cutting the sheet material to a desired length after the appropriate amount has been unwound from the spool. Most people who have wrestled with mailing tape spools that will not tear off without sticking to themselves and causing a complete mess, will recognize that room for improvement still exists in most of these cutting and dispensing devices.
Recently, economical brightly colored plastic banner with preprinted messages have become available on the market wound on large spools of great length. Common messages imprinted thereon are "CAUTION DO NOT ENTER", "POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS", "PRIVATE PROPERTY", and the like. In accordance with conventional terminology, the term barricade tape will be used to describe such tape. Barricade tape may or may not include adhesive for attaching it to external objects. The following known prior art has been directed to providing means for dispensing rolls of flexible material. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,641, issued to Conrad N. Larson on Jul. 13, 1954, shows a roll paper dispenser designed to facilitate the filling of a dispenser and to enable measured removal of the paper therefrom without undesirable displacement or jamming of the roll. The patented roll dispenser completely surrounds the roll thus preventing instant determination of the amount of roll remaining. The patented device uses a straight serrated cutting edge, thus forcing the user to cock the paper to one side or the other to begin the cutting process at one edge of the paper or the other. The patented device supports the weight of the roll from its outer circumference thus requiring considerable force to be applied to effect unreeling of the roll and tends to mar the surface of the dispensed portion of the roll. Finally, the patented device shows no carrying handle for the unit.
By contrast, the instant invention has an open side allowing instant visual determination of the amount of tape remaining. The instant invention has a V-shaped cutting edge allowing cutting of the tape from the center toward each edge without twisting or cocking. The instant invention supports the weight of the roll from a central core or axle which allows tape to be removed with minimal force without marring the tape surface. Finally, the instant invention is equipped with a convenient carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,753, issued to Joseph F. Sipior on Nov. 25, 1958, shows a paper dispensing device. The patent shows spaced flanges providing a tear off means through which the paper is drawn. The paper may be pulled out to a desired length and then torn off. An accessible reserve portion remains easily graspable after a desired portion is torn off. The patented device uses a straight serrated cutting edge, thus forcing the user to twist or cock the paper to one side or the other to begin the cutting process at one edge of the paper or the other. The patented device supports the weight of the roll from its outer periphery thus requiring considerable force to be applied to effect unreeling of the roll and tending to mar the surface of the dispensed portion of the roll. The patented device shows no carrying handle for the unit.
By contrast, the instant invention has a V-shaped cutting edge allowing cutting of the tape from the center toward each edge without twisting or cocking. The instant invention supports the weight of the roll from a central core or axle which allows tape to be removed with minimal force without marring the tape surface. Finally, the instant invention is equipped with a convenient carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,922, issued to Harold Warp on Mar. 26, 1963, shows a rolled-sheet tearing means. The patent shows a straight serrated edge extending outwardly from a housing. The patented tearing means does not contemplate an open housing allowing instant determination of the amount of roll remaining. The patented device uses a straight serrated cutting edge, thus forcing the user to cock the sheet to one side or the other to begin the cutting process at one edge of the sheet or the other. The patented device does not contemplate supporting the weight of the roll from an axle through the inner core. Finally, the patented device shows no carrying handle for the unit.
By contrast, the instant invention has an open side allowing instant visual determination of the amount of tape remaining. The instant invention has a V-shaped cutting edge allowing cutting of the tape from the center toward each edge without twisting or cocking. The instant invention supports the weight of the roll from a central core or axle which allows tape to be removed with minimal force without marring the tape surface. Finally, the instant invention is equipped with a convenient carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,602 issued to Joseph F. Sipior on May 20, 1952, shows several variations of paper dispensing devices. The patent generally shows straight serrated cutting edges for cutting the paper, thus forcing the user to cock the sheet to one side or the other to begin the cutting process at one edge of the sheet or the other. Also, none of the variations show a carrying handle.
By contrast, the device of the instant invention has a V-shaped cutting edge allowing cutting of the tape from the center toward each edge without twisting or cocking. In addition, the instant invention is equipped with a convenient carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,826, issued to Norbert A. Ringholz et al. on Mar. 1, 1966, shows a shipping and dispensing container. A foldable carton encloses a rolled sheet for dispensing through an offset slot. The patented roll dispenser completely surrounds the roll thus preventing instant determination of the amount of roll remaining. The patented device uses a straight serrated cutting edge, thus forcing the user to cock the paper to one side or the other to begin the cutting process at one edge of the paper or the other. The patented device supports the weight of the roll from its outer circumference thus requiring considerable force to be applied to effect unreeling of the roll and tending to mar the surface of the dispensed portion of the roll. Finally, the patented device shows no carrying handle for the unit.
By contrast, the instant invention has an open side allowing instant visual determination of the amount of tape remaining. The instant invention has a V-shaped cutting edge allowing cutting of the tape from the center toward each edge without twisting or cocking. The instant invention supports the weight of the roll from a central core or axle which allows tape to be removed with minimal force without marring the tape surface. Finally, the instant invention is equipped with a convenient carrying handle.
It will be noted that none of the prior art devices provide any sort of carrying handle for the tape dispenser. None of the prior devices shows a V-shaped cutting edge for cutting a tape from the center outwards. None of the prior art devices shows the unique finger tape advance of this invention. In addition, none of the prior art devices shows the unique tape retaining bar shown by this invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.